clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin Champion
Class Details Hit Die: d8. Requirements To qualify to become a paladin champion, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. *'Alignment': Lawful good. *'Deity': Must worship a god of LG, LN or NG alignment. *'Skills': Knowledge (religion) 5 ranks, 5 ranks total in Linguistics or other Knowledge skills. *'Special': Must have been the conduit for a divine power or miracle which the character could not have performed alone. *Code of Conduct Class Skills The class skills of a paladin champion (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Paladin Champion Class Features The following are class features of the paladin champion prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A champion of the enlightened gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Detect Evil This ability functions like a paladin's detect evil ability of the same name. Smite Evil This ability functions like a paladin's smite evil ability of the same name. Levels in this class stack with paladin levels for the purpose of determining how much damage a paladin champion deals to targets of his smite. At 8th level, a paladin champion gains an additional use of his smite evil ability. Exploit Weakness At 2nd level, as a swift action, a paladin champion can observe a creature or object to find its weak point by making a Wisdom check and adding his character level against a DC of 10 + the object’s hardness or the target’s DR. If the check succeeds, the paladin champion gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls until the end of his turn, and any attacks he makes until the end of his turn ignore the creature or object’s DR or hardness. A paladin champion may instead use this ability as a swift action to analyze the movements and expressions of one creature within 30 feet, granting a bonus on Sense Motive checks and Reflex saves and a dodge bonus to AC against that opponent equal to 1/2 his character level until the start of his next turn. Pursuit of Knowledge At 2nd level, a paladin champion adds 1/2 his class level on all Knowledge checks and can make Knowledge skill checks untrained. Sweeping Smite At 3rd level, as a standard action, a paladin champion can make a single attack action while using his smite evil ability. If the attack hits, he can make another attack at the same bonus against an evil creature adjacent to the first and also within reach. He gains the benefits of smite evil (except for additional damage for the first attack) against that creature until the beginning of his next turn. This does not require an additional daily use of smite evil. At 6th level, a paladin champion can use this ability to attack any number of opponents, as long as each is within his threatened area and adjacent to the previous target. This ability functions similarly to the Cleave and Great Cleave feats, but does not stack with them and does not result in an AC penalty. Valiant Stand At 4th level, a paladin champion gains a sacred bonus on attack rolls and to AC equal to 1/2 his class level when adjacent to more than one opponent. He does not gain this bonus if he is also adjacent to an ally. Shield the Weak At 5th level, as an immediate action once per round, a paladin champion can shield a number of adjacent allies equal to his Wisdom modifier from a burst, cone, line, or spread effect that allows a Reflex saving throw and which he and his allies are all affected by. The paladin champion must forgo his own saving throw, but adjacent allies gain improved cover against the effect, providing a +4 bonus on Reflex saves and improved evasion against the effect. Skill Mastery At 6th level, a paladin champion becomes well practiced in a certain number of his skills. This ability functions exactly like the skill mastery advanced rogue talent. Perfect Opening At 7th level, once per round a paladin champion can make an attack of opportunity against an enemy he threatens when that enemy confirms a critical hit against the champion or an ally. The paladin champion can make this attack of opportunity even if he would be killed or incapacitated by the critical hit, resolving the attack after the critical hit deals damage but before he falls unconscious or dies. If the paladin champion's attack of opportunity hits, it is automatically a critical threat. Divine Accuracy At 8th level, as a standard action, a paladin champion can make a single melee attack. The target does not gain any armor, natural armor, or shield bonuses to its Armor Class. Perfect Strike At 9th level, as a swift action, a paladin champion using his deity's favored weapon to perfect the next attack he makes before the end of his turn. Attack and damage rolls are rolled twice and the paladin champion selects which result to use. The paladin champion may attempt a perfect strike attack a number of times per day equal to his paladin champion class level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than paladin champion. Whirlwind Smite At 10th level, as a full-round action, a paladin champion using his deity's favored weapon can make one melee attack against every creature he threatens, as if he possessed the Whirlwind Attack feat. He can also trigger his smite evil ability while doing so, gaining its benefits against every creature he attacks for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. Code of Conduct A paladin champion embraces law and goodness as other paladins do, conducting himself with honor and protecting the innocent; he loses all class features if he ever willingly commits an evil act. A paladin champion must avoid entanglements that would distract him from the pursuit of perfection, and may not incur debts nor give loans to others—though he is encouraged to give freely to those in need. He likewise turns away potential followers of any sort, and may not recruit (and must discharge from service, if already acquired) any cohort, follower special mount, or similar creature. Category:Paladin Champions Category:Prestige Classes Category:Classes